


Good morning, sunshine

by happyendingexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, HEA_2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyendingexo/pseuds/happyendingexo
Summary: Jongin really loves his work and his life, but he’s kinda sad when he can’t wake up next to the most amazing boyfriend he could ask for. But sometimes his wishes come true and those days are the most special ones.





	Good morning, sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #180**
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and/or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Hi!
> 
>  
> 
> I really liked this prompt and I tried my best. I have to say english is not my first language so I’m so sorry for the mistakes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to the prompter for this beautiful and cute prompt and I hope you like it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to the mods for all their hard work! 
> 
>  
> 
> And thanks to you, reader, hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> ♥

Sometimes Jongin wakes up earlier than Jongdae. Only when the planets are align or the shooting stars he saw some time ago is in the mood to make his wishes come true. But life isn't that easy so those things don't happen often and Jongin has to leave home before the sunlight breaks in through the window to illuminate Jongdae's body curled on the sheets in the bed they share.

Those thoughts never leave Jongin's mind even when he spends hours and hours working at the hospital. Thoughts about Jongdae bare chest, red cheeks and eyes closed as he sleep pleasantly until he's ready to wake up. How beautiful he is when he's happily sleeping, completely relaxed. How his nose scrunches when he opens his eyes lazily to say hello to the world, a smile bright as the sun on his mouth and how his hands always reach the other side of bed trying to find him. He knows well he does it, he’s watched him sometimes where he’s just in the bathroom before leaving home once again.

But Jongin isn't there most of the time, so he imagine Jongdae smiling softly, giving up the cuddle session that day and making himself a black coffee to start the day.

It’s kind of sad and Jongin knows that some days Jongdae is sad about it too, about waking up without the younger curled on his body, his nose on his shoulder making him tickles... but life is hard and Jongin has many responsibilities to attend to and he really really has to leave to work, so they had just to adjust themselves to life.

The younger always rushed every morning trying to make the less sound possibly, his naked toes walking on the frozen floor and his hands on his mouth to not let go a whine when he feels the cold running through his body. But important things first, he doesn’t start a new day before reaching the red cheeks of his boyfriend and let a cute kiss on. Then, Jongdae whine and smile at him opening a little bit his sleepy eyes as if that way he was saying goodbye without words. And he does. And Jongin has then the energy to nail the new day. Like Jongdae being his charger, his battery then full of battery. Like a ritual. Their private and special ritual.

-

"You should be grateful that you have that amazing job and you get paid so well." Her mother's voice rumbles in his ears reminding him how fortunate he is once again, as if he didn’t know that already. "Look at your brother, poor kid."

And he really is. And he already know he’s lucky he could surpass his own expectation, not only his family ones. But that doesn't make those mornings-without-Jongdae less sad. Maybe it’s kinda dumb, but he feels like that and he can’t change it. Because he wants to cuddle, cuddle all day in bed with him, playing with his blonde hair and making him blush as he kisses all his body. Or maybe dance with him as they used to do, with the music loud enough to have his grumpy neighbors trying to kill them slowly and painfully. And laugh, that simple but meaningful.  He wants to die laughing next to him, tickling him or just being dumb as they like to be, making the stupidest faces or dances he could do just for cheer each other up.

When he was little, he always dreamed about being the most amazing doctor of the country, he wanted to be the best, of the country and even the world. Maybe that's a goal to a little boy full of dreams and butterfly on his head, as if life was that easy. Now, ten years later of those dreams and a lot -too much if he's being honest- of crazy study nights with more caffeine on his body that he thought one person could tolerate,he was not the best doctor of the country nor the world, but he was a good one. At least he tried. He worked until his eyes hurt and he couldn't feel his body anymore, he gave everything he had.

So there he was, accomplishing everything he wanted in life: a good career and the best boyfriend in the world.

In contrast, Jongdae wasn't a science man, unlike Jongin, he was a writer. He was good, the three best-sellers with his name on it placed on the living room shelf confirming it. Jongin is not surprised at all because he still remembers Jongdae as the cutest, smartest and most talented boy in college. That’s what caught his attention the most, how creative and funny he was. He still can see him with his cute glasses, his red sweaters and all his books on his arms as he ran around campus to his next class. And now, he’s even better: more mature and talented, even if that was difficult, but seems that not for someone like him.

He also remembers the moment they met. It’s easy to remember the moment your life changed. Not in that moment but now, years has passed and he can think about the exact moment they exchanged glances, the exact moment when they kissed for the first time or the first time he admitted to himself he was in so deep for Jongdae.

They, sometimes, still laugh at the memories of how they met.

 

⌘

 

It was a spring day with the sun burning up as hell. Jongin's especiality was being late to places so he was running on campus, hugging his big books with his arms and a boiling coffee in one hand, phone in the other. Even the person in the cafeteria who had served his coffee with a smile knew how it would end in a disaster. And then it happened, Jongin threw all the coffee on a poor boy on a bicycle.

“Shit… I’m so sorry,” said Jongin, all his coffee out of his hands, his phone on the floor with all his books and his legs shaking as hell. “I’m late and I just- I’m, I’m so sorry”

That was the first words he said to him, a few apologies later and a promise for a reward, Jongin arrived on time to his class and had a date with the most beautiful and breathtaking boy he had ever seen.

 

⌘

 

One night, when he came home, eyes red and his body as if was going to break soon, he found Jongdae smiling at him and everything felt good again. Simple enough to make his day 98% better. A simple smile that filled his heart and his stomach with those butterflies people talked in the movies. And his boyfriend was always waiting for him, wearing a loose and big shirt that obviously wasn't his, that was why his dancing clothes were nowhere to be found when he needed them, and a glass of wine on his hands, as glamorous as it seems. Because that’s Jongdae. 

Jongdae drinking wine on the roof with that smile he had was the most endearing and beautiful thing Jongin had ever seen, and he could live like this all his life, watching Jongdae wake up or watching him as bright as a star on winter nights in the countryside.

He was lucky, not only that night but also the next morning.

⌘

The next morning was one of these mornings. One of the mornings Jongin was free and the signs were on his favor. One of those days when he could not only rest for more than six hours in a row, he could also wake up to his side. And it's what exactly he did.

They woke up tangled up in the middle of the bed, Jongin hand in his wrist and Jongdae legs above his own. He couldn't help but smile. The sunlight invading the room already, illuminating not only Jongdae body this time. He felt the warm on his chest, growing every time Jongdae breathed on his skin.

Jongdae's eyes opened shily, leaving the sun's rays illuminate his face and his hands through his hair. Jongin smiled at the image, he always loved how the sun light invaded Jongdae's skin in the morning. He knew he missed those little details, but he didn't thought he missed that much until he was there again, in front of his boyfriend looking cute and adorable. Now, being in front of him, his eyes smiling at him and his face wakening little by little made Jongin's heart full. Full of happiness, of fully knowledge that he's in love.

He's in love with the most beautiful and pure and cute man he could ever imagine. And he was in front of him, smiling at him as his hand reached his chest feeling his skin. Jongin thought he could die in that instant.

_Cause of the death: love._

"Good morning, sunshine," sighed Jongin so close to Jongdae he could feel his morning breath tickling his skin. "Nice to see you waking up."

Jongdae blushed as he leaned to adjust his body with Jongin's. "Nice to be you the first thing I see in the morning."

Jongin's arms hugged him close. He felt the other hair on his chin and grinned. That was so perfect he couldn't believe it. "I wish I could wake up everyday like this," murmured to his ear, making the older shivers.

"It's okay, Jongin," Jongdae's voice was soft as it was his touch on the younger skin. "Don't worry too much. You're here right now, that's the important"

Jongin kissed his nose, then his chin, and his neck. Jongdae's body shivers at his boyfriend's contact on his skin, playing with his collarbone now and making his cheeks flutter. Jongdae's held his breath as Jongin little by little let his mouth go down and down. They always sleep shirtless but that day it's not only the shirt what was leaving, so when he felt how his body responded, Jongin smirked as his eyes stared to much time on him.

"Morning wood or did you missed me that much?" Jongin joked and he couldn't help but smile. He really missed Jongdae, his bare chest on his, the heat of being on the same bed or just that little smile before everything exploded under the sheets. He really missed those intimate moments with his boyfriend.

"Both?" Is the only thing Jongdae could pronounce as he moaned softly. "Fuck, Jongin"

The more Jongdae moaned, the most Jongin wanted to tease him, so there he was tilting his body on the bed making sure there was enough distance to miss him a little. Jongdae frowned lifting his body to stand on his side, staring at the smile on the young man's lips and smiling too, because he was weak. He was too weak for the younger looking like that.

"Oh my god, Jongin." He pouted. "You're the fuckin' worst"

"Wow," laughed Jongin in response. "Watch your mouth, hyung."

Jongdae covered himself with the sheet and rolled his eyes. "Now I’m hyung..."

Jongin arms wrapped his pouting boyfriend and Jongdae left his head in the younger's shoulder not without muffin before letting himself relax at the touch. "You're impossible"

"But you love me" Jongin giggled. “You love so much you have to deal with my silliness.”

"Unfortunately, yeah, I love you," mumbled in response, feeling the burning skin on his cheeks. "But you know how I will love you even more?  With good breakfast in bed."

Jongin nodded, rolling his eyes but standing up because he can’t resist his boyfriend smile. And he really deserves the best breakfast ever. He was going to do it anyway so he put some underpants he found on the bedside table and went out the door, ready to make the best breakfast his boyfriend could ever have, even if his culinary are rather limited. He doesn’t leave the room without before giving a smile to the most beautiful thing that had happened to him in his whole life.

And there he was, smiling behind the perfect lighting, making his smile look even more beautiful already is. And Jongin can feel it again, the butterflies people talk in movies or romantic books, the tickling on his chest. The love filling up his life.

"Pancakes, please."

 


End file.
